


broken

by Gwenthelegend



Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenthelegend/pseuds/Gwenthelegend
Summary: Sara has just returned from her date with Ava when she hears the familiar sound of a gun being fired rushing down to the kitchen she sees Constantine’s crumpled form in the corner hearing another shot being fired from behind her Sara turns to see Charlie slumping forwards a bullet wound in her chest “ I thought I could handle this on my own….. guess I was wrong” Sara hears a third shot being fired before feeling a splitting pain from the fatal shot to her head  Sara’s vision quickly darkens around the edges as she bleeds outPreviously named The curse of the air totem
Relationships: Sara/Ava Nora/Ray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Murderer

Sara has just returned from her date with Ava when she hears the familiar sound of a gun being fired rushing down to the kitchen she sees Constantine’s crumpled form in the corner hearing another shot being fired from behind her Sara turns to see Charlie slumping forwards a bullet wound in her chest “ I thought I could handle this on my own….. guess I was wrong” Sara hears a third shot being fired before feeling a splitting pain from the fatal shot to her head Sara’s vision quickly darkens around the edges as she bleeds out  


Zari woke clutching her bed sheets “what the hell was that dream about?” Zari sits up running her hand through her hair trying desperately to remember what she had dreamt “mrs. Tomaz the captain has requested to have everyone meet  
Her at the bridge”says Gideon through the speakers in Zari’s room “ ok Gideon tell her I’ll be there in a minute” Zari answers grabbing her shoes and slipping them on pulling up her hair into a messy ponytail before making her way down to the bridge she was surprised to see that she was the first person to get there other than Sara flopping down onto one of the seats by where Sara was standing she waited silently for the others to arrive the ghost of her dream still lingering on her mind slowly the team gathered onto the bridge some wearing pajamas others came later having gotten dressed “ ok now that we are all here we have gotten an alert for a magical fugitive rampaging around World War Two” Sara told the team “ they are described as small winged creatures with magical abilities” John perks up at this “ do you mean fairies love?” He asks “ those are one of the easiest creatures to catch you see if the description is correct fairies are attracted to powerful women but hate men of power” 

“ which is why I will go with Nora, Charlie, and Zari well the rest of the team will stay behind on the ship” Sara says “ fine by me” mick comments taking a long drink out of his beer that’s when Zari stoped paying attention she didn’t mean to space out but she finally remembered something from her dream and it scared her because it was like she was there Zari could remember the smell of the gun powder and the look of betrayal in Sara’s eyes when she shot her it all felt just a little to real “ hey Zari did you hear what I said” Sara’s voice brings her out of her thoughts “ I’m sorry what?” She asks “I said it’s time to get dressed for the mission” Sara answers with a slightly annoyed look on her face Zari nodded quickly heading down to the fabrication room ahead of everyone else grabbing the clothes Gideon fabricated for her and changing into them in her room returning to the bridge before everyone else now freaked out entirely by her dream and how real it felt “ hey Z you feeling ok?” Zari mentality curses herself for spacing out again “ yes why do you ask?” She answers Nora’s question she doesn’t hear what Nora answers because all of a sudden she’s hit by the memory of her hand around Nora’s throat she can even hear Nora’s strangled gasps and Ray begging her in the background 

Zari felt off for the rest of the mission and it didn’t help that Charlie was teasing her every chance she got Zari saw herself killing Charlie over and over in her mind until she couldn’t handle it anymore rushing back to the wave rider and into her room she locked the door and made sure Gideon knew not to open it for anyone 

Sara saw Zari rush past her tears streaming down her face fallowed closely by Charlie both Sara and Nora ran after them only to be met by Zari locked door “ what did you say to her”Sara hissed at Charlie “ I didn’t say anything she just ran off” Charlie said defending herself “ am I the only one who thinks Zari has been acting strange all day?” Nora says causing everyone to turn to look at her “ what do you mean strange” Charlie asks with a confused look on her face “ come on I can’t be the only person who noticed ” Nora says looking between the two “ well now they you mention it she did seem more quite than usual” Sara comments “ does anybody know why?” Says Charlie “ maybe it was something I said” 

“ or she’s just stressed” Nora states “ it could be any number of meanings” Sara nods “ maybe would should leave her alone for a bit she wouldn’t like it if we came barreling into her room” 

So they waited and waited but nobody saw her leave her room Sara even had someone in the kitchen at almost all times of the day but Gideon would inform them that Zari would eat at the most random times to avoid running into people until eventually she stoped coming out to eat at all Charlie tried bringing her food but she wouldn’t open the door Sara even tried to have Gideon open the door but Zari had programmed her to not be able to open he door without Zari’s permission so Sara did the last thing she could think of she called Amaya it was no secret that a Zari had a crush on Amaya before she had to leave and once Amaya heard the circumstances for Sara’s visit she couldn’t say no


	2. Help

Zari heard someone knocking on her door squeezing her eyes shut to try to stop seeing herself killing one of her friends “ go away!” She yells clutching her head and raking her hands through her tangled hair Zari hears the door opening looking up confused she sees who she assumes is Charlie “ go away Charlie” she mumbles 

Amaya walks into the room and the sight inside in depressing Zari was sitting on her bead clutching her head in her hands a blanket loosely wrapped around her shoulders “ go away Charlie” she hears as Zari glances up bags evident under her eyes even in the darkness “ I’m not Charlie” she says quietly causing Zari to look a little closer “ no no no no” she says scrambling back into the corner of the room making herself as small as possible hitting her head with her fists Amaya rushing forwards and grabs Zari’s wrists to keep her from hurting herself but that just caused Zari to thrash around violently trying to get away from Amaya “ Sara I’m going to need your help in here” Amaya says right before Zari accidentally uses her totem to throw Amaya across the room 

Sara ran into Zari’s room after hearing a loud thud when she entered she saw Amaya shakily getting up obviously injured and Zari backed up into the farthest corner staring wide eyed at the spot that Sara assumes she threw Amaya “ Zari won’t let me get any closer” Amaya said “ she’s getting violent” she added gesturing to the broken table she was thrown into “ I was worried about that so I had Gideon prepare a mild sedative for her” Sara said showing Amaya the needle she was holding before quietly making her way closer to Zari 

Zari almost immediately reacted to Sara moving closer to her scrunching herself farther back until she had nowhere else to go unaware that Amaya was slowly getting closer as well needle in hand she only found out when she felt a small pinch and then she was fighting a losing battle as the sedative entered her body Zari’s eyes slowly drifted shut and her breath evened out 

After confirming that Zari was indeed asleep Sara carefully picks her up and brings her down to the med bay “ what happened to her?” Amaya asks “ nobody knows” Sara answers sadly placing Zari onto one the chairs “ how do you think Zari will react when she wakes up?” Amaya states “ unfortunately she’ll probably be violent which is why I have to use those “ Sara said pointing to the restraints she was putting on Zari’s wrists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far


	3. Figuring stuff out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeps are figuring it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crawls out of closet in full battle armour “ I’ve finally finished the chapter and have beaten the writers block for now”

Zari woke and immediately started pulling on her restraints trying to get out noticing Zari was awake Amaya walks over to beside her “ hey Zari it’s ok” she says moving to brush a strand of hair out of Zari’s face but the motion caused Zari to flinch and struggle more trying to get away from Amaya who backed up slightly which seemed to calm Zari down still feelings drowsy from the sedative Zari fell back asleep 

Amaya left the med bay asking ray to keep watch she made her way to the bridge noticing that Sara was there “ what happened to Zari’s totem?” She asked “ long story short Zari broke it and Ray fixed it” Sara replies Amaya is quite for a second “ do you think it could be the cause of whats going on with Zari?” She mused Sara contemplated this for a minute “why don’t we test that theory “ she said before turning on her coms “ is Zari still asleep?” After receiving confirmation that Zari was still asleep Sara instructed Ray to remove Zari’s totem and to bring it to her after that it was all a wait until Zari woke up they could get more information of what was going on 

The med bay was empty the next time zari woke but to get disappointment she was still restrained to the chair the room didn’t stay empty for as Gideon had told the rest of the crew of Zari’s waking hearing the door open Zari flinched and shut her eyes expecting to see the visions that had been haunting her but strangely enough she wasn’t immediately assaulted by hallucinations cautiously opening her eyes Zari saw Sara,Amaya, and Charlie in the med bay with the rest of the team excluding mick standing nervously in the doorway 

Zari could still see the images that had been playing in her head for weeks but they felt more like memory’s or a nightmare rather than the vivid hallucinations from before and for the first time in weeks Zari felt that she had actual control over herself and her thoughts the amount of relief Zari felt actually brought her to tears

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if you have any prompt ideas I’d be happy to hear them


End file.
